vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul King
Summary The Soul King (霊王, Reiō) is the king of Soul Society, whose existence in Soul Society is as symbolic as it is absolute. The king resides in the Soul King Palace that exists in a separate, special realm in the very core of Soul Society, which is protected by the Royal Guard. The door to this realm is opened via the Ōken. The Soul King's sole purpose is to regulate the flow of souls into and out of Soul Society and keep the flow stable. Without the Soul King, the balance is lost and everything that is linked to Soul Society or made in it, as well as the Dangai, Hueco Mundo and the Human World will fall apart. According to a conversation between Kisuke Urahara and Sōsuke Aizen the Soul King is detailed as both a "thing" and "it". Urahara details that without the Soul King's existence, Soul Society would be rent asunder. The Soul King is the "linchpin" and if that linchpin is lost, then the world would simply crumble away and that is the way of the world. The Soul King is not involved in governing Soul Society, with the king having given the full control of its government to the Central 46 and thus, being uninvolved with the day-to-day affairs of Soul Society. The Soul King is the father of Yhwach. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Possibly 5-B Name: Soul King Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely over a Millennium Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Soul Regulation, Ōken Bestowment, and Precognition Attack Potency: Unknown. (He regulates the flow of souls into and out of Soul Society). Possibly Planet level (Without his existence, all known realms connected to Soul Society will begin crumbling into non-existence, however as long as someone, such as Mimihagi, who is the right hand of the Soul King and also another God, takes his place the balance is restored) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Regulation:' The Soul King's sole purpose is to regulate the flow of souls in and out of Soul Society. Without his existence, all known realms connected to Soul Society will begin crumbling into non-existence. *'Ōken Bestowment:' The Soul King is capable of granting those whom he chooses as members of the Royal Guard with the Ōken, a special tool that allows one to enter the realm of the Soul King Palace whenever they wish. The king achieves this by literally turning the bones of those he selects as Royal Guard members into this Ōken. *'Precognition:' Like his son, Yhwach, the Soul King has the ability to see into the future. Yhwach theorizes that the Soul King has seen all the events of the Quincy Blood War, up to and including him invading the Soul King Palace Body Manifestations Various parts of the Soul King are separate or have been separated from the main body for unknown reasons. These parts possibly by virtue of being parts of the Soul King or possibly by design have attained sentience and their own independent personalities and abilities. *'The Right Hand of the Soul King' - Mimihagi - Governs Stagnation *'The Left Hand of the Soul King' - Pernida Parnkgjas - Governs Evolution *'The Heart of the Soul King' - Gerard Valkyrie - Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Parents Category:Soul Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5